Rabies 3: Rabies Return
by MrBlack
Summary: The final chapter of the RaBiEs series. This will be the bloodiest and goriest story of the three, and will be full of all kind of surprises. Chapter 2 is here! Celebrate!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Even though I'm starting this, it's gonna be a while before I get the next chapter up. I hope you enjoy this, because I've enjoyed writing it. He, he, he... Disclaimer: Hamtaro and it's character are soul property of Cartoon Network and who ever created this interesting series. No harm is meant to the creators and owner this is just a harmless fanfiction made for the sake of writing fanfiction. Please don't considering me a bad person for writing this, I AM NOT.

Warning: The following is rated 'R' and is not intended for young audience. This is a graphic story containing Violence and Swearing and stuff like that. If you are too young physically or mentally for this kind of stuff or just don't like uber amounts of violence please turn back now. By reading further you have claimed you are old enough and I CAN NOT AND WILL NOT be held responsible for you actions. Read at your own risk... 

* * *

Fanfiction.net

and

The Super Information Highway

presents

A BDBlack

Production

Hamtaro in...

R a B i E s 3>:(

Rabies return

Hamtaro jumped out of his cage and followed Neon out the window and down the waterspout. Neon already had a pair of motorcycles set up for them. Hamtaro stopped Neon for a second and asked, "Do you mind telling me what the fuck is going on?"

Neon sighed, "That virus Snoozer came up with. Our lab didn't have the only vile of it. A second lab a few miles from here has a few ounces of it. Somehow their was a breakout though all the infected have been contained. We would blow the complex up with a self distrust device in the building, but it malfunction."

"Damn." The two hopped on the cycles quickly driving off. Neon continued talking.

"That's where we come in. We've got to go in and reactivate it."

"What? That's suicide!"

"We'll have time to escape."

"I'm talking about the infected."

"Oh, right but unless we do something now the complex will not hold them forever. If even one gets out it's all over."

"Don't they have someone for this kind of job."

"No." Neon paused. "But where would you find a couple of hamsters that have kicked more ass then us?"

"You got a a point." After a few minutes they reached the front of the complex will a whole bunch of field hamsters around it.

"Neon. It's about time you showed up." Said one of them.

"Sorry, but Hamtaro was a little reluctant."

"Oh." He looked at Hamtaro. "You know. You don't have to go on this mission if you don't want it."

Hamtaro looked a little surprised. "Well..." He thought about it for a minute, if he didn't go then he was safe. But by not helping he could be risking the world. Of course, if he does help he would be risking his own life. "Okay. I'm coming along."

"One more thing." The hamster pulled out a radio and contacted someone. "There will be one more for this mission, and he's an expert."

"An expert?" Suddenly the ground rumbled. Then out of the air a pig flew in landing and skidding right next to them. "Jingles?"

"What the..."

"Hi everyone," said Jingle as he stepped off his pig and walked up to Hamtaro. "Why hello there orange ham, how have you been?"

"Jingles. What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry Hamtaro, there's nothing to fear. This mission will end quick, as long as I'm here."

"I highly doubt that."

"Trust me," said the other hamster. "He'll be a big help, you'll see."

"Whatever," said Hamtaro as he picked up a few more guns. Everyone, except Jingle, loaded up on whatever they could. After a few minutes had passed, all three of them stood in front of the door and got ready to rumble. Several back up hamster were behind them to back them up. Hamtaro noticed Jingle wasn't armed with anything.

"Jingle. Aren't you going to arm yourself with something."

"I've got everything I need right here," said Jingle as he padded his guitar case.

"Are you going to sing them to death."

"Something along those lines." Hamtaro just rolled his eyes.

"Get ready!" The doors opened and the three jumped in. It was extremely dark in the complex. "Anybody got a light." Neon pulled out a small flashlight and lit it up. "Thanks."

It was completely silent, only the sound off small 'badas' from the three hamsters. Suddenly, something fell behind them. Neon turned around to find a couple of pens on the floor. He sighed knowing it was nothing and turned into another direction lighting up something disturbing. "Holy shit!"

It was a severed Hamster head posted on a pole. Everyone walked up to it.

"One of the infected must of done this," said Hamtaro.

"No shit," responded Neon. He then flashed the light into another direction realizing Jingles was gone. With a panic look Neon called out for him, but with no response. It wasn't long though before they found Jingles safe and sound.

"You scared the crap out of me Jingles. Where were you?"

"Guys," said Jingles in a soft tone. "I think their near by."

"What makes you say that?"

"Shine the light over this balcony." Neon did what he was told and almost dropped his flashlight in shock. The whole bottom floor was scattered with infected Hamsters. Hamtaro quickly pulled out a pair of machine guns.

"This is gonna suck so badly..."

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2: All Your Zombies

A/N: Wow! Time sure flies. Due to the fan base I will make it my goal to finish this story. Sorry about the delays, but I'm a U.S. Marine now and that takes priority. Right now I'm on break so I'll write as much as I can. Besides, I've hit a writer's block on my other work and I need to go by to my writing roots. Oh, and this chapter is somewhat of a song fic. I've never done one before so I hope I got this right. I think the song fits the setting.  
  
RaBiEs  
  
Chapter 2: All Your Zombies  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor.  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor.  
  
Let the bodies hit the.  
  
FLOOR!!!  
  
---  
  
All the zombie hamsters saw the three standing on the upper floor. Immidietly they started scaling the walls trying to reach them. Hamtaro stepped back pulling out a couple of sunflower seed grenades.  
  
"Hold on," said Neon stopping him. "We're gonna need some of those for the self destruct device."  
  
"Shit." Hamtaro then pulled out some machine guns as Neon revealed his M16 rifle. The two looked over the edge and started mowing down the zombies like grass, but they wouldn't say down. For each one they took out, two more were right behind it.  
  
"We're just wasting ammo Hamtaro! We need a new plan!" Neon was screaming over the gun fire.  
  
"Duh! But what can we do!" That's when they noticed Jingle just standing there looking like he was meditating. "What the hell are you doing Jingle?!"  
  
"Trying to find the right beat for this fight. It's kind of hard with all this gun fire. Mind toning it down a bit."  
  
"Are you fucking nuts?!"  
  
"No why would I fuck nuts. That's just silly and physically impossible." One of the zombies finally reached the top and locked his sight on his victims. "There's the motivation!"  
  
---  
  
Beaten why for  
  
Can't take much more  
  
---  
  
Here we go, here we go, here we go now  
  
Jingle grabbed his guitar case and flipped it on his shoulder pulling a trigger on the handle. The front opened up and out came a rocket impalling the zombie, throwing it off the cliff, and making it explode in mid-air. Hamtaro and Neon were shocked as Jingle threw the case to the ground.  
  
"Now let's sing songs and ring bells. As for the zombie, kiss my ass I'll see you in hell." More zombies were crawling over the edge as Jingle kicked his guitar case causing two colt .45s to pop out. He grabbed them in mid air and took them down one by one.  
  
Somehow this was motivating the hell out of Hamtaro and Neon as they looked to each other.  
  
"You know what time it is Neon?" said Hataro with a smug look.  
  
"I sure do."  
  
And they said in unison, "It's Hamtaro Time Mother Fuckers!"  
  
---  
  
One - There's nothing wrong with me  
  
Two - There's nothing wrong with me  
  
Three - There's nothing wrong with me  
  
Four - There's nothing wrong with me  
  
---  
  
Though the zombies were becoming too much for the little hamsters as more and more were appearing. Jingle dumped his colts and kicked his case again causing a M203 (That's an M-16 rifle with a grenade launcher attached to it) and proceeded to unload a thirty round clip.  
  
"We're loosing ground! Hamtaro, we need to get to the device!" As they kept stepping back an empty corridor appeared in the corner of Hamtaro's eye.  
  
"Everyone over here!" Neon and Hamtaro raced down the hallway as Jingle threw the M203 away and grabbed his case making a break for it. One of the zombies picked up a broken pipe and threw it with accuracy causing the jagged edges to jam itself into Jingles shoulder. He almost dropped his case as Hamtaro turned around to help.  
  
"Hold on Jingle! I'm coming!"  
  
"Don't worry." He kicked his cased twice and a Katana popped out which he grabbed with his good hand. With a little bit of light in the complex, the blade shined brightly. This was a sign that the blade was very sharp. "Let me pluck a few tune in your bodies."  
  
---  
  
One - Something's got to give  
  
Two - Something's got to give  
  
Three - Something's got to give  
  
FOUR!!!  
  
---  
  
It was like dancing as Jingle took that Katana hacked away at the zombies like scissors to paper. Arms and limbs flew to the sound of slicing and dicing, though Hamtaro got freaked out as one of the heads rolled up in front of him still blinking and growling. But Jingle was soon getting tired as he whipped the sweat and blood from his face.  
  
"My inspiration is started to fail me. My song is about to end."  
  
"Not today Jingle." Hamtaro jumped to Jingles case kicking a couple times. Out popped a Bazooka. He took aim, but Jingle was too busy dealing with the infected. Hitting one of those zombies might catch Jingle in the crossfire. "I'll save this for later."  
  
He kicked the case and out jumped a pair of Ingram Machine Guns. "Jingle, duck!" Just before one of the infected to hit Jingle, he ducked and the zombie flew sixty feet with the help of sixty bullets to its gut.  
  
---  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor.  
  
Push me again  
  
This is the end  
  
Skin against skin blood and bone  
  
You're all by your self, but you're not alone  
  
---  
  
Neon ran up and grabbed Jingle and yelled for Hamtaro to move it along. "Don't forget the case!"  
  
Hamtaro grabbed it and started running at neck break speeds. The team ran down the hallway and jumped into another closing the door behind them. There was only a dark corridor in front of their faces. The writing on the walls told them the main control room was this way.  
  
"Well isn't that some hamster shit," said Neon as he dusted himself off.  
  
"Come on. Let's just reactivate it and get the hell out." The two looked at Jingle was seemed a little shook up. A puck of fear played on Hamtaro's hard as his legs started to shake.  
  
"Are you all right Jingle?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine, but we almost died out there."  
  
"Don't go chickening out on me Jingle. We all agreed we were going to finish this."  
  
"I know." He picked up his case and started to walk off. "Let's finish this song on a good note. Something along the lines of a B sharp."  
  
They all laughed and follow unsure of what lied ahead.  
  
---  
  
You wanted it now you're here  
  
Driven by hate, consumed by fear  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
